Diez años
by Katescape
Summary: Porque ellos son Hufflepuff, ellos son los olvidados. Nadie nunca les preguntó su opinión al respecto de nada, pero todos daban por hecho que estarían ahí. Y, ahora, de nuevo, ninguno recuerda que existen. Porque solo son cinco tejones a los que han destruido pieza a pieza. Solo son otros más. Pero están rotos y nadie puede arreglar eso... Solo el tiempo.
1. Prólogo

**********Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

**Nota inicial:** Este mini-long-fic sobre los Hufflepuff (VA DE HUFFLEPUFF, SÍ) va enteramente dedicado a **Anikuni**, porque es su regalo del **Amigo Invisible en el foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"** más que tardío (vivo en Canarias). (No, es broma). Espero que te guste y sea lo que querías. Intentaré subirte un capítulo cada dos días (o diario) para no hacerte esperar demasiado. De momento, te dejo el prólogo. Disfruta, guapa.

* * *

**Diez años**

* * *

**"Prólogo"**

* * *

_Lock the doors_  
_ Cause I like to capture this voice_  
_ it came to me tonight_  
_ So everyone will have a choice_  
_ And under red lights_  
_ I'll show myself it wasn't forged_  
_ We're at war_  
_ We live like this_

**We are broken; Paramore**

* * *

Las piedras vuelan por todas partes. Los hechizos se entrecruzan, sin dejar a la imaginación de quién es cada uno. Los cuerpos caen, las paredes se derrumban y todos los involucrados intentan dar lo mejor de sí mismos protegiendo a sus compañeros. Algunos fracasan; otros triunfan y pueden decir que su alma gemela va a ver un día más amanecer.

Siempre ha habido bandos, incluso dentro de los buenos. Bandos que han estado claros desde un principio. Bandos que son inquebrantables. Como una hermandad. Como hijos de una misma madre que se encontraron hace siete años en un Gran Comedor del que no queda ni la sombra de lo que fue.

—¿Quiénes son los buenos?

—Los buenos somos nosotros, Hannah —explica una voz, realmente cansada. Una tercera persona les chista, instándoles a callar, cuando se escuchan pasos por el corredor por el que están escondidos. Los tres preparan la varita, listos para atacar a cualquiera que se les acerque.

—¡Desmaius! —exclama la tercera voz, dándole de lleno a una alumna de Gryffindor a la que no conoce de nada.

Al momento, se lleva las manos a la cara, asustada. No era lo que quería hacer, en absoluto. Pero lo primero era proteger a los suyos y ha confundido su sombra con la de aquella mujer con andares de loca que proclama que Potter está en bandeja servido a su Amo.

—No pasa nada, Susan, se recuperará —la mano de la segunda voz se posa sobre su hombro, mientras Hannah se arrodilla al lado de la víctima y la esconde lo mejor que puede, para que nadie le haga daño mientras despierta.

—He atacado a uno de los nuestros, Ernie. De los nuestros. Se me está… se me está yendo la cabeza. —El chico cuadra la mandíbula y niega lentamente.

—Vamos a buscar a Justin y a Zac. _Ellos_ son de los nuestros. _Ellos_ son nosotros.

Con un gesto apremiante, Hannah se une a ellos y comienza la busca y captura. Justin es el primero que aparece, luchando mano a mano con un Ravenclaw y alejando unos dementores de unos críos de primero que, asustados, se han hecho una bola y escondido detrás de una piedra. Se unen a ellos hasta que ese flanco está limpio y Hannah se ofrece a escoltarlos hasta el pasadizo que lleva a Hogsmeade. Ninguno se opone. De siempre, la rubia ha sido la niña a la que todos han cuidado. Un poco como la hija que ninguno de ellos ha tenido todavía. Tan inocente, tan limpia y, a la vez, tan avispada e inteligente. Es la que, sin duda, merece vivir de los cinco.

El sol está saliendo por el horizonte cuando ven la silueta del quinto en discordia recortada, agachada y con los hombros subiendo y bajando al compás de unos sollozos. La guerra parece acabado, aunque no para él. Justin, Ernie y Susan se quedan unos segundos mirándole desde la distancia, hasta que es la chica quien habla por todos.

—Id vosotros. Sois más cercanos que yo. Voy a ir a cerciorarme de que Hannah está bien. Nos veremos en el Gran Comedor.

Los chicos asienten y van hacia su amigo. Sin embargo, una risa les congela la sangre. Una risa que procede del Hufflepuff desolado y que parece que le va desquiciando poco a poco. Casi al mismo tiempo, más mortífagos parecen llegar al campo y, aunque les encantaría ir y recoger a Zac, saben que ya está perdido. Que nadie le va a atacar, porque la locura ya es suficiente castigo. Y ellos tienen que luchar. Luchar por Zac y por su cordura. Por Hannah y su inocencia. Por Susan y su protección constante. Por Justin y sus sueños. Por Ernie y su siempre presente educación. Y eso es, precisamente, lo que hacen. Luchar. Luchar como nunca han luchado.

Cuando, horas más tarde, magullados y exhaustos acuden al Gran Comedor, ya no son los mismos. Los cinco están sentados en una bancada, apartados del resto, pero hay algo que ha cambiado. Ya no hay cordura, ya no hay inocencia, se ha perdido la protección, los sueños se han hecho añicos y la educación ha quedado olvidada.

Están juntos, han peleado por eso. Pero, a la vez, se han separado de una manera de la que nada les puede volver a unir. Y la única causa es aquella que se empeña en seguir destruyendo lazos una y otra vez: la guerra. Una guerra que, además, nunca les perteneció a ellos.

Porque ellos son Hufflepuff, ellos son los olvidados. Nadie nunca les preguntó su opinión al respecto de nada, pero todos daban por hecho que estarían ahí. Y, ahora, de nuevo, ninguno recuerda que existen. Porque solo son cinco tejones a los que han destruido pieza a pieza. Solo son otros más. Pero están rotos y nadie puede arreglar eso.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

De momento, esto es todo. Mañana más, que no quiero ser mala. Darle las gracias a Kaochi por empujarme todos los días a hacerlo y no ser una vaguncia XD y a mi AI por darme la oportunidad de escribir sobre mi media Casa (la otra media es Gryffindor).

Los reviews son bien recibidos y, de hecho, voy a ponerme a contestar los atrasados. ¡Hasta el capítulo que viene!


	2. Ernie

**********Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

**Nota inicial:** Segundo capítulo (bueno, el primero, en realidad) aunque mi AI no se haya pasado aun... a ver si así se anima. La canción, aunque parezca que no, tiene mucho que ver con Ernie.

* * *

**Diez años**

* * *

**"Ernie"**

* * *

_I wonder,  
How am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
Cause I burned,  
Every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try,  
Holding onto silly things, I never learn_

**That's what you get; Paramore**

* * *

Es un día muy ajetreado en el Ministerio. A pesar de ser un simple secretario, su superior, Lundenberg Curlis, le ha delegado todas las tareas importantes para esa misma tarde. Él tiene una reunión muy importante con el ministro y no tiene tiempo para despachar asuntos tan mundanos como la firma de los contratos de los becarios o enviar los boletines de prensa a El Profeta, El Quisquilloso y Corazón de Bruja —Ernie no entiende qué tiene que ver esta última publicación con el Estatuto Mágico Internacional de Croacia, pero hace lo que le piden—.

Serpentea en los pasillos, siempre con su rubio pelo impolutamente peinado. No hace mucho que aprendió a hacerse un encantamiento que lo mantiene totalmente fijo. Quiere ascender, oh, claro que quiere. Quiere ser Ministro, como poco. Como cuando lo soñaba en el colegio. Pero sabe que todo se consigue, como buen Hufflepuff que es, con trabajo, constancia y, sobre todo, mucha responsabilidad.

Bufa cuando una bruja ataviada con unos tacones que le vienen demasiado grandes le tira todos los informes que lleva entre los brazos. Va a despotricar contra ella cuando ve que se trata nada más y nada menos que de Hermione Granger, que va agobiada, seguramente, a alguna vista con cualquier mago de poca monta. Ella no parece reconocerle y él no le saca de su error cuando le dice "Adiós, Carly". Está demasiado anonadado como para poder articular palabra. Llevan casi diez años trabajando juntos y no se habían cruzado hasta ahora.

Todavía sigue recordando buenos momentos en Hogwarts —como aquel en el que Potter no fue nombrado prefecto y él sí, por ejemplo. Siempre se lo contará a sus nietos, si es que Matilda decide unirse al sexo masculino alguna vez. De momento, su mayor progreso ha sido tintar el pelo del vecino de rosa en el primer acto mágico de su vida— cuando entra en su despacho y se deja caer en la butaca, totalmente exhausto. Lo cierto es que nunca ha sabido nada de sus compañeros de Casa desde que dejaron el colegio. Quizás un par de cartas cortas en las que se explicaban los pormenores de sus vidas, pero la guerra hizo mella en todos. Sobre todo, en él, cuando la perdió en la batalla. Cuando ya no recuperó nunca más a su mejor amiga y al que, siempre ha creído, fue el gran amor de su vida.

Pero se supo sobreponer y rehacer su vida con una bruja preciosa, criada en Estados Unidos y proveniente de la Academia Mágica de Salem. La forma en que se conocieron es, francamente, graciosa. Ella entró en la cabina telefónica que sirve de entrada para visitantes en el Ministerio a los dos meses de que Ernie hubiese conseguido su puesto como becario. Esperó. Y esperó. Y siguió esperando, hasta que al fin, harto de morirse de frío y pensando que llegar tarde en el primer año no estaba justificado para nada, entró él también.

—Hay que pulsar estas teclas —comentó, furioso. La chica le miró sin comprender.

—Pero ese no es el número de mi casa.

—¿Qué…?

No pudo acabar la pregunta, pues ya estaban bajando con dos placas identificativas. Echó un vistazo a la de la chica, que estaba totalmente desconcertada, y le empezó a dar un ataque de ansiedad. Oh, por las barbas de Merlín. Había metido a una muggle en el Ministerio. Y, ahora, ¿qué hacía? ¡LE IBAN A DESPEDIR! Si le hacía un Obliviate, todo estaría más que justificado, así que la empujó a un rincón y sacó la varita raudo y veloz. Estaba ya por pronunciar el hechizo cuando ella cogió delicadamente el arma y la examinó, con una sonrisa distraída.

—Abedul, núcleo de sangre de mantícora, muy raro —agregó. Pasó los dedos delicadamente por el largo del arma y soltó un sonoro silbido de admiración—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros. Impresionante. Espero que estés tan bien dotado en todo —le guiñó un ojo. Ernie seguía a cuadros escoceses—. Supongo que una Ollivander's, ¿no? Un buen fabricante. En Estados Unidos las importan de Italia, de Gianberto Romeri, pero no creo que te suene.

—Q-qué… ¿Eres… br…?

—¿Bruja? Pues claro. Aunque no esperaba terminar en… eh… dondequiera que estemos. Me llamo Lisbeth, por cierto. ¿Tú eres?

Ernie se irguió, enseguida, mostrando la placa identificativa de su pecho que, claramente, rezaba: "Becario de Asuntos Exteriores". Si esa chica se había perdido, había que devolverla a la superficie inmediatamente, aunque era un gran alivio ver que, al menos, no era muggle como pensaba y que no tendría un problema por dejarla merodear mientras iba corriendo a ver qué tareas tenía pendientes para el día. De hecho, estaba ya por irse cuando un nuevo pensamiento le asaltó la cabeza y se giró, con aire interrogante.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de varitas? —Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Lisbeth.

—Porque soy sobrina del señor Ollivander, claro.

La risa cantarina de la chica le sacó de su estado catatónico. Leyendo su puesto, se preocupó en cogerle del brazo y llevarle a su oficina, orientándose con mapas y peguntando a la gente, mientras Ernie, simplemente, pensaba que acababa de conocer a una de esas personas que dotaban de magia a los brujos. Cuando llegaron al piso décimo —donde iba a tener lugar una importante reunión—, Lisbeth simplemente alzó la mano y se dispuso a marcharse, como si aquel encuentro en el que le había contado casi todo de su vida en Seattle no hubiese ocurrido.

—Espera —dijo Ernie en un ataque de valentía—. No conoces Londres.

—No —afirmó ella—. Pero mi tío puede enseñármelo.

—Oh, claro… —susurró, derrotado. Tenía ya un pie dentro de la sala de reuniones cuando ella bufó y le enganchó del dedo meñique, murmurando con voz cantarina:

—Aunque me encantaría que me lo enseñases tú.

Mientras mira una foto familiar con Lisbeth y la pequeña Matilda, que ya no es tan pequeña porque tiene tres años y arrasa con todo, una pequeña lechuza se posa sobre la mesa, urgiéndole que le preste atención. Chasquea la lengua. No le apetece nada tener que atender los caprichos de Curlis y menos cuando está tan cansado de andar haciendo recados aquí y allá. Pero no tiene otra, si quiere conservar el puesto, así que, de mala gana, alarga la mano para que el ave pose la misiva en sus dedos.

Si hubiese estado más centrado, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que el animal no era de los que normalmente se utilizan en el Ministerio, sino ligeramente más grande. Que el pergamino no era grueso, como los que esconden los secretos del mundo mágico. Que la letra del anverso, escrita a toda prisa y sin preocuparse por su lectura, no se parece en nada a la de su superior. Pero como su mente está volando en las horas que le quedan por llegar a casa y encontrarse con sus dos chicas, se limita a rasgar el celo mágico que cierra el mensaje y a llevarse el trozo mal arrancado de pergamino a los ojos.

"_Ya es la hora._

_Habitación 405._

_Planta 7."_

Pega un brinco en la butaca y empieza a desordenar todo, en busca de una pluma para poder escribir una nota rápida a su jefe, aludiendo que está enfermo y que va a casa a tomarse una poción revigorizante, y otra a su mujer, informando de que llegará tarde a la cena.

Cuando sendas cartas han sido enviadas con sus propias lechuzas, coge al bicho ajeno y un montón de polvos flu y se mete corriendo en la chimenea que se encuentra detrás de su escritorio, temblando de pies a cabeza y sudando como nunca en su vida. Quizás, como en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Hoy va a volver a ser un alumno de Hogwarts.

Cierra los ojos, deja caer la arenilla y, cuando las llamas se tornan verdes, es transportado a otro lugar.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Bueno, sigo diciendo que esto es parte del AI del foro de los Black :) y que muchas gracias a Kaochi por leérselo antes de tiempo y darme, como siempre, su visión objetiva de la situación. Me siento segura cuando lo lee, si no, soy un manojo de nervios.

Ahora sí que esperaré a que la susodicha me lea, a no ser que se unan más lectores. El siguiente será Zac y será más duro. Watch out!


End file.
